


Birthday Gift

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reveal, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Birthday Gift

Marinette's Pov

"Happy birthday Adrien." I thrust my gift into his arms and quickly leave before he can call out to me. I run up the stairs and into a classroom before anyone can speak to me. I bury my head in my arms and hope the humiliation leaves me. I could feel the tears welling up, and I just wanted to hide. I lock the door and cry. I know I am a klutz. I know I am tardy. I know I am not pretty. But, why did hurt more when I heard it again. Oh, that's right, it was because my crush said those things basically. 

_Flashback:_

_"Marinette, you seem energized," commented Tikki._

_"Well, it's Adrien's birthday. I'm actually going to give him his gift and not panic. I hope." I feel myself gaining confidence until the last sentence._

_"Good for you, Mari. You got this." I hear Tikki's positive encouragement and feel it race up inside of me._

_"Let's go Tikki!" I take the present and make sure my name was written on it. I hurry down the stairs and eat quickly._

_"Mari, dear, slow down. The food will still be here." mama exclaimed as she saw me._

_"No time. I got to get to school early." I finish the plate and kiss mama goodbye and rushed off with everything I needed._

_I was at school when I saw the three. Chloe and Lila were corning poor Adrien into a corner and just about I was to intervene I heard their voices._

_"Mari is such a klutz, isn't she Adrikins," Chloe stated._

_"She can be clumsy sometimes." I hear his voice confirm._

_"Compared to Ladybug she isn't that pretty, right," Lila added on._

_"Ladybug is beautiful, but-" He continued answering but was interrupted._

_"And she's super forgetful. I mean, how can the girl forget her own homework and then be tardy to class every day. She even lives near the school for goodness sakes." Chloe and Lila alternate with each of the sentences._

_"I mean, she is late most of the time and can forget somethings, but that-"_

_"Anyway, I hope you have a good birthday, Adrien." Chloe hugged him as Lila wished him as well._

_I stayed hidden behind the wall, and I could feel Tikki buzzing in my purse._

_"Hey, dude. Happy birthday!"Nino came and wrapped his arm around Adrien. He smiled as he returned the greeting and accepted the gift from him._

_"Thanks, Nino. I going to listening to this when I get home." He smiled at him and placed the gift in his bag._

_I was just about to leave the stairs when I hear the Alya loud voice._

_"Happy birthday, sunshine! Now, I present you the best present ever, Ladybug items and posters and everything about her." She hands him her gift as Adrien practically buzzes with excitement._

_"Thanks, Alya! I love Ladybug." He hugged her as well and I felt my heart break just a little more. He likes Ladybug me and not civilian me._

_"Who wouldn't man?" Nino asked while clapping his back._

_"She's super confident, agile, smart, pretty, and basically perfect." He sighed as it brought chuckles out of the other two._

_"Look what we have here?" I hear a voice and see it's the two._

_"You aren't eavesdropping were you?"  Lila asked._

_"N-no." curse my damn stutter._

_"You sure?" Chloe purred, and I feel myself backing into the wall._

_"I'm sure." I gulp at the devious expression the two have._

_"Well then, you wouldn't mind listening to the audio?" Lila asked._

_Audio?_

_That's when I hear their voices and Adrien's voice burst out._

_"Do you think you and Marinette would be a couple?" Lila voiced first._

_"I think she is a great friend, but not exactly a couple between us." His voice projected._

_I look back at the three and see Adrien's face show shock._

_"Why wouldn't she be good enough?" Chloe asked._

_"It's not that she isn't good enough. I just like someone else."_

_"And what does the person have that made you fall for them?" Lila asked_

_"She's kind, generous, brilliant, beautiful, confident, and selfless for starters," His voice goes off in a sigh._

_I look back to see his cheeks tinted in red but refused to be seen._

_"So Marinette isn't that then?" Lila asked again._

_"Marinette is those things sometimes but she is also clumsy and stutters a lot. I think it's actu-"_

_"Mari is such a klutz, isn't she Adrikins," Chloe stated._

_"She can be clumsy sometimes." I hear his voice confirm._

_"Compared to Ladybug she isn't that pretty, right," Lila added on._

_"Ladybug is beautiful, but-" He continued answering but was interrupted._

_"And she's super forgetful. I mean, how can the girl forget her own homework and then be tardy to class every day. She even lives near the school for goodness sakes." Chloe and Lila alternate with each of the sentences._

_"I mean, she is late most of the time and can forget somethings, but that-"_

_That was when I was pushed out and everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes but I ignored it. Instead, I smile a bittersweet one and walked towards Adrien._

_I see his eyes widen at the sight of me and instantly walks towards me._

_"Mari-"_

_"Happy birthday, Adrien."_

Back to the present:

"Marinette?! Where are you?!" I hear Alya's voice yell but I muffle my cries. 

I want to be alone. Is that a crime?

Tikki flies out of my bag and nuzzles my cheek. 

"It's okay Marinette. You're going to okay." I hear words but I just don't listen. 

"How Tikki? He just said he rather have Ladybug than me." 

"But Marinette, you are Ladybug," Tikki said.

"But he doesn't know that. As far as he knows, perfect Ladybug is better than stupid Marinette." I cried harder and that's when Tikki finally realizes why I deny I'm Ladybug.

"You're not-" 

"Marinette?" I hear a timid voice.

"Go away," I said but hear them knock again. 

"Marinette, please?" 

"No! I get it. I'm just some huge screw-up. You don't have to pretend to like me. Not anymore." I shouted and don't hear anything for a while.

I feel myself sinking down again against the door hoping this will all go away. 

"Marinette." Adrien's voice was barely a whisper. 

"I get it." I said brokenly, "I am just this imperfect person compared to the great Ladybug. You don't have to keep lying." I look around and see a window. I get up and walk towards the window and open it. I was climbing out of the window when I hear the door open. 

I look back to see Adrien's frightened face. 

"Goodbye," I said and jumped out the window to land on a bush. 

Lucky me. 

"Marinette!" I hear his scream, and I rush to disappear. I see his head lookout but doesn't find me. He heads back in probably rushing to get out again. 

I run and head into an alley. 

"Tikki, transform me." I feel the magic rush up and soon Marinette disappears and Ladybug appears. 

"Marinette?!" 

I take my yo-yo and swing it up to wrap around a bar. I tugged and I'm reeled in by the string. 

Soon, I was flying across Paris with no destination in mind. Ironically, my partner's birthday is the same day as my crush. I was planning on giving it at patrol, but I have a feeling he is going to be out. I go into my room and quickly exit to carry the present with me. I sit on the Effiel Tower and put my mind at ease. Where the only thing Ladybug has to worry about are akumas and Hawkmoth.

"M'lady, what are you doing here?" There's that kitty voice. 

"Chaton, did you forget what today is?" I asked dramatically. 

"Ummm... my birthday?" He asked and I smiled at the way he questioned his own birthday. 

"Yep! So, to my favorite kitty. Happy birthday, Chat Noir!" I hand him his present and I see him hesitantly take the box. 

"Well, go on, open it!" I urged him hoping he likes it. 

He takes a breath and opens the box. His eyes widen as he touches the Chat Noir shirt I made along with the scarf I made. 

"Marinette?" 

"What?" Don't panic. Don't panic. 

"These are branded with her logo. It has a 'm'" He said and showed me the place where I stitched it. 

"Well, I'm not really good with sewing, so I asked her for a special commission in my civilian self. She just thought I was a giving it to my friend, which I was..." I trailed off as I saw Chat clutched the clothes like a lifeline. He suddenly falls down and I rush towards him. 

"Chat?!" I yell in concern, and I see him sobbing. 

"it's my fault!" He shouted as he held the objects closer. 

"What?" I asked in shock and confusion. What did he do?

"She-she is perfect just the way she is and I- and I just go and messed it up." His whole body crumples to the floor. "Now, she's gone!" 

"Chat?" I asked and I see him shake his head.

"It's my fault, m' lady. I don't deserve my own miraculous." He whimpered and I decided this was enough. 

"Chat, snap out of it. You deserve your miraculous. You always will deserve it. One mistake isn't going to change it." I wrapped my arms around him as he sobs on my shoulder. 

Once I hear his sobs turn into mild crying is when I dare ask. 

"What was your fault, Chat? What makes you think you did whatever to her?" I asked gently.

"I made her leave. I made her question herself. Made her think she was worthless when she is exactly the opposite of that." He sniffled. 

"I don't think you made her leave-" 

"Yes, I did!" He pulled away and I could feel my heart collapsing at the heartbroken expression he held. 

"I was asked these stupid questions. And, I answered to their stupid trap. She thinks that I think she is worthless. That I was pretending to be her friend. She isn't just some person to me. She- she is incredible. Her courage and compassion know no bounds. Her selflessness to everyone is amazing." 

I feel myself freeze at the words he's saying. 

"And, not only did I screw-up but she thinks that I was lying to her this whole time." He burst into tears again and hugged him tighter than before. 

Please let me be correct. 

"Who is she to you? How does she make you feel?" I asked him softly. 

"She is beautiful all on her own way. She demands attention whenever you look at her. She is so smart and helps everyone around her. Her clumsiness is so adorable and how she stutters is even cuter. Her kindness extends to everyone with no boundaries. Everyone just has to be near her to feel the happiness she radiates. She's special all on her own. I-I like her." He says with revelation. 

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. 

"Tikki, spots off," I whisper and feel the flash go off. 

I see Chat's eyes widen for a moment before he shuts them tightly. 

"Chat, please open your eyes." I murmur.

"No, just because you detransformed doesn't mean I am going to go right back to you. Transform back."

"Please, Adrien. Open your eyes." I begged as I see his eyes open in shock. He was about to yell when he saw who I was. 

"Marinette?" He asked. 

"Did you mean it?" I asked him biting my lip. 

"Yes, every single word." he comes closer and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Marinette." I feel his tears touch me but I wipe it away. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." 

"Yes, there is! I hurt you! I hurt the woman I love!" He yelled as he pulled away from me. 

"Adrien." I look into his eyes and see him look in pain. 

"It's okay." 

"Great! Everything is fixed. Now, does anyone have some cheese?" I see a black cat kwami which is probably Adrien's kwami get pulled by Tikki. 

"Plagg! Stop thinking with your stomach and stop ruining the moments!" 

His name is Plagg then. Okay. 

"How about we transform and head back to the ground. You technically didn't open my presents from Marinette that I saw in your civilian self." 

"Okay. Plagg claws out!" I feel the magic energy and there shows my chatton. 

"Tikki, spots on!" the suit appears and we both go down to the park. 

"I had the presents in my bag." He said as he pulled it out. 

"Open it then." I nudge him as he takes a breath.

He takes the wrapping off and there it reveals the gloves and Ladybug shirt I made.

"You made me both a Chat Noir and Ladybug shirt." He smiled and I smile back at him. 

"Well. there is no Ladybug without her Chat Noir." I whisper feeling content. 

"Her Chat Noir?" He asked. 

"Well, that's if you want to be mine. And, as in mine, I mean boyfriend. I mean, I get if you don't-" 

"I would love to be your boyfriend as long as you're my girlfriend." He smiled at me as I nodded my head yes. 

Suddenly, I was pulled in and was hugged tightly. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" I asked him. 

"For giving me the best birthday present ever." He whispered back as he tilted my head back. His lips claimed mine and it was one of many kisses we shared together in our life. 


End file.
